Amarte es cuestion de tiempo
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Heero & Relena]] .:: LEMON ::. .Oneshot. Saber lo que él deseaba hacer con ella, amarla o matarla... sólo era cuestión de tiempo.


**_.. Amarte es cuestión de tiempo .._**

Por: Maeda Ai.

* * *

Una figura ágil y sigilosa recorre rápidamente los extensos jardines de la mansión de los Darlian.

No es la primera vez que así lo hace. Y las razones por las que visita con frecuencia este lugar son cada vez más fuertes e importantes.

Pronto, llega hasta la mansión. Escalando un gran árbol que le facilitará el acceso a su destino final: la habitación de la hija única de la familia.

Equilibrándose sobre una de las ramas del árbol, toca suavemente la ventana para que la persona que se encuentra en el interior le permita la entrada. Así es, una joven rubia se acerca a la ventana y cuidadosamente la abre; el extraño hombre entra sin mirar a su anfitriona, dirigiéndose al centro de la habitación.

Una vez dentro el invitado, la chica cierra nuevamente la ventana y mira a su compañero indicándole que tome asiento sobre el pequeño sofá que frente a el esta.

**Espera un momento, por favor. En seguida estoy con tigo.**

Ella se sienta en el taburete frente al tocador y continua cepillando su largo y brillante cabello, con tranquilidad tal que tranquiliza también a su visitante.

Más sin embargo el chico no es tan paciente. Después de un rato comienza a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación esperando a que la joven termine con lo que hace y así entablar una conversación, si es que puede esperar más. Es eso o saltarse esa pequeña e insignificante parte del proceso e ir directamente a lo que le interesa.

**Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar.**

Le dice ella después de un rato.

De la forma más despreocupada, la jovencita comienza a hablar con el chico sobre algunos de sus asuntos de mujer, quizás para romper el hielo y no decir algo impropio, pero...

**Nada de eso me importa; lo que quiero decirte es...**

La interrumpió. Sin amabilidad o intenciones de ocultar un poco su desinterés por lo que ella hace. De cualquier forma no completó la frase, la voz le falló en un momento clave y eso se tornó incomodo.

Aunque en la primera vez que vino aquí las razones que tenia para introducirse en propiedad ajena eran bastante distintas a las que ahora lo obligan a hacerlo, eso no quiere decir que su objetivo principal haya desaparecido o dejado de tener razón de ser. Aun había algo que le indicaba que debía aniquilar a la jovencita.

Más sin embargo la inseguridad y la confusión, que apenas y podía disimular, se apoderaron de su mente para dejarlo momentáneamente desarmado ante aquella mujer.

Y mirando fugazmente los femeninos ojos azules, se da cuenta de que la chica parece comprender sus emociones aunque desconozca la razón de estas.

**En ese caso, dime que te trajo aquí.**

**Bueno, yo...**

El joven se congela... se sonroja. Los motivos de eso son demasiado vergonzosos para el.

En ese momento, fue como si su conciencia dejara de funcionar ante aquella mujer; sumergiéndolo así en un conflicto que nunca antes había tenido, pero que disfrutó infinitamente.

No terminó la respuesta. Es más, sin saber lo que hacia, se acercó a ella manteniendo la mirada bien clavada sobre aquellos ojos.

Acaricio lentamente una de las mejillas de la chica con el dorso de la mano, y poco después atrapó entre esta un delgado mechón de su rubio cabello para sentir la suavidad del mismo. Luego lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó suavemente, sorprendiendo con ello a la mujer.

¡Que demonios!. La intentó abrazar y, de hecho, lo hizo gustoso al mismo tiempo que respiró el agradable aroma que emanaba del cuello de la muchacha. Poco después la besó en el mismo lugar.

Escuchando satisfecho los tímidos gemidos que ella le regalaba en agradecimiento.

**Oh, Heero.**

Sonriendo ante el llamado de su compañera, el asesino se separo de ella lo suficiente como para contemplar el brillo en las pupilas de la mujer. Delatando la tierna confusión pero también el gozo de su parte ante esta nueva situación.

El soldado dejó de hacerle caso por un momento a su lógica. Conciente del camino que sus manos estaban recorriendo, del como fueron a dar hasta la bata de dormir de la chica y desatar pacientemente los listones que sujetaban la prenda a su cuerpo; separando los extremos del atuendo nocturno después de unos instantes y así... admirar el desnudo cuerpo de la joven.

**Eres tanto o más hermosa de lo que te recordaba, Relena.**

La misma joven lo tomó suavemente de la mano para guiarlo directo hasta su cama.

Habiéndola despojado por completo de aquella prenda la hizo recostarse ligeramente sobre el lecho que ahora los recibe a ambos.

Besándola con tranquilidad en los labios; disfrutando del momento. El tanto desearlo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Lo que hace, el dulce sabor de su boca lo apasiona... le gusta mucho.

Todo esto por lo que había esperado. Aquello que siempre, y hasta ahora, fue desconocido para el. Monótonos actos humanos que no eran de su conocimiento y que puede descubrir con ella porque ella misma se lo permite.

Vivir, tocar y sentir... sentir su cuerpo, sus labios... su cariño.

Conciente a la perfección de las caricias que la mujer le brinda. Totalmente enfocado en los escalofríos que la suave piel de sus manos le provocan.

**¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?. ** Preguntó. **Mis intenciones de aniquilarte siguen en pie... no quiero que después te arrepientas.**

Las palabras de Heero no hicieron eco en el corazón de la doncella. Era como si en ese momento no existiera nada más que ellos dos y sus cuerpos. Por ello la voz del joven no se clavó en la mente de la chica.

Y esta, que sabia perfectamente lo que quería, lo besó apasionadamente, callándolo, dando respuesta afirmativa sin saberlo a la cuestión del muchacho.

Ansioso, Yuy deslizó sus traviesas manos por la totalidad del cuerpo de la joven; acariciando y aprisionando constantemente los pechos femeninos que, ante dichos contactos, se endurecían para provocarle cierta necesidad al soldado de siempre tocar a la joven con más delirio y confianza.

**¿Por qué?.**

De pronto, la pequeña boquita de la mujer se abrió para interrogar al compañero. Fue una pregunta pequeña pero la misma fue comprendida ampliamente por el chico.

El hombre no quiso responder; dirigiendo las palmas de las manos hasta la estrecha cintura de su amante, donde se ajustaron a la perfección, le permitió a Relena sentir no solo la fuerza con que la sujetaba, acción que dejaba muy claro el deseo de pertenencia que el muchacho tenia por ella, sino también la lengua y los labios del asesino deleitarse con los pequeños y tremendamente endurecidos pezones. Aquellos que acariciaba dulcemente con la lengua, mordía suavemente, y succionaba y besaba con los ansiosos labios.

**Aahh, Hee... Heero... **Gimió suavemente la joven. **Esto es, esto es...**

Las entrecortadas frases se detenían conforme los labios de Heero Yuy avanzaban sobre la silueta de mujer en dirección a aquel lugar que le prometía recibirlo con calor, comodidad y placer.

Así, guiado por la impura sensación que ya se había apoderado por completo de su ser: excitación; profano la tierra, veces atrás virgen, blanca y suave.

Tranquilo pero ansioso, besó los labios vaginales del cuerpo de Relena logrando que esta cerrara los ojos con fuerza debido a la sorpresa de la desconocida sensación que llegaba a su cuerpo. Los sonidos de satisfacción que escapaban desesperados de la boca de la jovencita se esparcieron por toda la habitación, recorriendo esta y llegando finalmente a los sensibles oídos del muchacho, incitándolo a profundizar aquel ataque.

De un momento a otro, Heero introdujo su lengua con un entusiasmo tal que Relena terminó temblando entre gritos... derramando la primera corriente de un flujo de excitación verdadera.

Yuy probó las mieles que extrajo de la carne interior de su amante. Saboreando desquiciadamente el sabor a mujer que en su paladar volvía a albergarse.

Excitada, al borde de la desesperación, la joven colocó las manos sobre el cabello color café del muchacho para retenerlo ahí, en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo ante los labios del joven... la parte de su cuerpo que, con más ansias que ninguna otra, ardía de pasión por el complemento masculino que de ella se posesionaba: Heero Yuy.

**Heerooo..!.** Gritó ella, suavemente.

La emoción de un pequeño orgasmo que la invadía se reflejó en aquella reacción delatadora de sensaciones placenteras en su cuerpo.

Agitada rogó por unos segundos de descanso que el muchacho se negó a darle; lanzándose de inmediato contra el cuello de la joven, Yuy besó y mordió delirante aquel área que se encontraba severamente sensible por el reciente derramamiento de gozo en su cuerpo.

Algunas marcas fueron la huella y evidencia de que los labios del chico se habían ensañado con el cuello de la mujer... besándola una vez más, robándole el aire; extrayendo el poco aliento que ella conservaba después de haberlo tomado con desesperación.

Relena se permitió abrazar al joven durante aquella caricia de la que sus labios no querían, ni podían escapar. Siempre así... mientras el cuerpo de ambos no lo reflejaba abiertamente, pero vibraban en roja pasión por el otro ser que se encontraba pensando a su vez en el otro.

La chica pareció relajarse y acostumbrarse a las exigentes caricias y actos de su compañero. Lo demostró al hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y resistirse a las tentaciones de la boca de Yuy e ir paseando sus labios por el cuerpo del chico. Deleitándose paulatinamente con el cuello del soldado, tal como el lo hiciera minutos atrás; disfrutando la piel del pecho varonil del muchacho y divirtiéndose con la agradable situación que se presentó al apenas rozar sus labios con el abdomen de Heero, quien tembló ligeramente, lo que hizo que Relena alzará la mirada para observar el rostro de su amante y percatarse de la agradable sonrisa que este le mostraba, sin mencionar el inusual rubor en sus mejillas.

El asesino amplio la sonrisa sin dejar de mirar por un solo instante a la chica...

**Me haces cosquillas.**

Dijo mientras le sonreía un poco más. El comentario del soldado hizo que la única hija de los Darlian sonriera divertida como pocas veces lo había hecho. Y tratando de calmar esa sensación, por fin dirigió los labios hasta el miembro masculino de su acompañante; dando así el último paso que salvara la distancia entre el abdomen y la espina de Yuy.

Primero tranquila y luego más constante, la chica recorrió con lengua y labios la absoluta longitud de aquel arma sexual. Estrujándolo con sus manos logro hacer que el pene alcanzara la tremenda erección que para esos momentos ya tenía. Permitiéndose saborear no solo el exquisito manjar de sensible carne que frente a ella y en su boca tenía, sino también de disfrutar los excitantes sonidos de placer provenientes del muchacho, quien entre bocado y bocado que sentía a la parte más vulnerable de su cuerpo, igual experimentó las desquiciantes succiones a su miembro.

Resistiendo tan solo gracias a que Relena se tomaba sus segundos de descanso; midiendo el tiempo en que el pudiese terminar.

Alejándose de la más excitante pieza de la figura de su compañero, la joven colocó sus labios justo sobre los del soldado. Dando y recibiendo uno de los inconstantes besos llenos de locura y placer, ternura y pasión, que entre ellos a veces se presentaban y que solo Heero Yuy sabia brindarle.

Absorbiendo todo el placer, aquel intenso candor, el tan conocido y agradable sabor a miel. Tomando una posición más cómoda para realmente comenzar con el juego, el piloto se sentó en medio de la cama sujetando a Relena por la cintura para guiarla de tal manera en que ella pudiera sentarse poco a poco sobre su pelvis; y con cada descenso hacia su miembro, permitía que este se introduciera parcialmente en aquel cuerpo de mujer que tanto había anhelado.

**Oohh, Heero, continua.**

La voz de la chica delató las emociones que tomaban posesión de su cuerpo; un cuerpo presa de placer y cariño reprimido por el tiempo y que difícilmente creía que le fuese correspondido.

**No voy a soltarte¿entiendes?**. Habló el soldado. **Acostúmbrate.**

Después de un rato, Yuy inició con afirmaciones que aparentemente estaban fuera de lugar; más sin embargo estas se debían al presente, aunque pasajero, dolor que se originaba en la entrepierna de la joven. La brusquedad de Heero en realidad no era tanta, y esta no era la primera vez que se enredaban en las sabanas de una cama. Todo se debía a la estreches de la vagina de Relena; la cavidad que a pesar de haber recibido gustosa en ocasiones anteriores aquella espada masculina, aun no se acostumbraba por completo a esta.

Con todo y esto el pene del muchacho se abría paso con facilidad, quizás más aun que en ocasiones anteriores, por las paredes vaginales que lo estimulaban con cada roce, con cada contracción.

Los fluidos y secreciones producto de la excitación acompañadas por un poco de plasma rojo que teñía ligeramente del mismo color a las sabanas, escapaban tímidamente del cuerpo de la joven.

Un par de gemidos ahogados; la aferración al ente que dentro de ella estaba y los rasguños en la espalda del mismo, fueron pasajeros una vez que la humedad de la vagina fue suficiente para facilitarle al chico el deslizarse libremente dentro de ella. Entrando y saliendo con frenesí, a un ritmo considerablemente rápido por el intenso incremento de la excitación en las siluetas y el calor en la habitación.

**Me encantas.**

Comentó Heero mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de su amante desesperada.

Benditos roces que apenas y podían considerarse caricias. La lluvia de besos y mordidas suaves a la piel de la joven y los gemidos que abrazaban la habitación, los mismos que ya ni siquiera eran reprimidos se manifestaron sin razón.

**Ah, Heero... te quiero tanto.**

La misma frase, las mismas palabras que el asesino ya se sabia de memoria, fueron elevadas al aire una vez más poco antes de devorar a besos los labios de un joven enamorado, aun sin saberlo.

El va y ven de las caderas de ambos comenzaba a intensificarse mientras sus labios se confundían con los del otro. La aceleración del ritmo; el aumento del latir del corazón que pareciera clamaba por salir disparado de emoción y sentimientos que este aun no era capaz de comprender por completo.

Un par de gritos de placer por parte de Relena... y el clímax que se venía. Todo fue antecesor del orgasmo que se originaba en la vagina de la chica y se extendiera por medio de sensaciones mil a todo su cuerpo.

Dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama, Heero la abandono apenas segundos antes de liberar una eyaculación la cual cayó sobre la cama y la figura de la semiinconsciente mujer. Y luego, igual que lo hiciera ella antes, el se dejo caer rendido sobre el cuerpo femenino, con la respiración agitada y cada quien presa de sus propios pensamientos y conclusiones sobre sus actos.

**¿Aun deseas eliminarme, Heero?.** La interrogante voz surgió entre el silencio de la recamara. **Es que yo no...**

Queriendo hablar de algo que no fuera muerte, pero... de hecho esa situación era una de las pocas que la unían a aquel asesino que, por ahora, se estaba reservando el derecho de aniquilarla como a cualquier otra persona.

Así, después de un considerable periodo de silencio por parte de Yuy, y una guerra interior sobre decidir la respuesta que le daría a la chica, finalmente habló:

**Si.**

El rostro de la joven se llenó de tristeza y decepción ante aquella palabra.

Entonces... Heero solo la estaba usando como un objeto de placer. No había ni cariño, ni perdón... nada.

**Pero...**

Esa voz que Relena no deseaba oír más, hacia eco en el ambiente; exigiendo atención y una vez obteniéndola, proseguir con su cometido

**Por ahora, no sé porque... no siento el deseo de hacerlo.**

Aquellas palabras tan simples no eran producto de la hipocresía o la mentira. La sinceridad las acompañaba y las resaltaba con la tranquilidad del muchacho y los besos que, de pronto, se posesionaron de los emocionados labios de la mujer. Mujer que gustosa recibió es acaricia con igual o mayor intensidad.

Para ella era más que suficiente que las cosas fueran así. Si él la mataba más adelante o no, ahora eso no importaba realmente.

Tan solo... tan solo sabía que en estos momentos Heero la estaba besando con pasión y quizás... algo más.

Saber lo que el deseaba hacer con ella, amarla o matarla... sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Si estrictamente tuviera que haber un lapso de tiempo para el fic, este seria, obviamente, después de que Heero conociera a Relena y poco antes de que el padre de esta muriese.

Totalizado el 31 de Octubre de 2002.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

**Por razones de tiempo. . . **

**NO ESCRIBO:**

**1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.**

**2. Fanfictions a petición.**

**3. Crossover.**

**4. No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.**


End file.
